Hidden sand hell
by LisaHeartsYou
Summary: Naruto, sakura and Kakashi are resting in the hidden sand village from a mission. When Sakura admids her love for Naruto. The Sand village become's a hell when Gaara finds out. NaruGaa GaaNaru NaruSaku


I looked at Gaara who was staring at the wall. Since a weak I have been resting from a mission and every day Gaara and I have been sitting here. Saying nothing and staring. He was staring at the wall and I was staring at him. I because I didn't know what he thought and he because, as I said already, I had no idea of what he was thinking. That kid was a mystery. It could happen that we both staredsome minutes too. His eyes told me that he was tangled. That he didn't know what to do. I sighed and layed down on the seat. Gaara looked at me asking and stood up. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" He came in my direction and sat down beside me. "Nothing. I'm oke." I said and smiled vaguely. Gaara laughed. "I can see that there's something wrong Naruto and as a friend you must tell me everything, right?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "Sasuke." I said. "He hated me." A tear ran over my cheek.

_ He looked at me laughing. "Moron. Why are you trying to recover me to Konoha? While you can't even defeat me." I stood up panting and looked at him savagely. "You already know the answer." "You are so stupid. You don't even get the words. I hate you.' " I looked at Sasuke. This is it.'. I thought and felt another chakra. I laughed maliciously. "You'll die today Sasuke.". They had said that I couldn't master the chakra of the Kyuubi but they all have been wrong. Although I can master the Chakra only to the fifth tail. But that chakra is already more than enough to finish him. "That had thought you moron." Apparently he it knew already. He knew all that I would use that chakra but that made no point. This chakra was too rapidly for his sharingan. At the first tail he manages me. But he hadn't seen the rest of it yet. "Don't underestimate me Utchiha. In that valley of the end I hadn't overpowered that chakra. He looked at me like he didn't know what was happening to him. _"_Hm.We'll see." That answer showed his doubt. I grinned and attacked him with an enormous speed. He saw my attack by and dodged it. "I told you that you defeat me." He said with a wrinkle. "You haven't seen a thing." My grin became bigger together with my chakra. "Die Sasuke." The third tail was formed. Now the point where it in former days always went wrong, the fourth tail. But that doesn't matter anymore. My skin was torn slowly of my body and was burned away. My blood mixed himself with the chakra. "What, what is happening?" Sasuke looked at me deathly-frightened. "Well, didn't I see you hadn't seen everything?" I kept it at four tails the fifth would use most of my energy. "Still a last wish?" I putted out my right arm so that the chakra formed an arm in the direction of Sasuke. "Off course you can give your chakra shape" The curse couldn't even defeat this chakra. "What are you?" He made a step backwards. I ignored his question because he already knew the answer. "If you come in contact with this chakra you'll be burned alive, you can't win of the Kyuubi Sasuke .Just surrender Sasuke, you have no chance to win this. And really, It's no fun to kill your best friend" Sasuke curse weakened. I withdrew my arm. "What will it be Sasuke? Die or surrender? You will lose anyway." He putted his katana back and sighed. "I never will surrender. I don't give up. That is what you ever have said, more than one time and this time. I won't give up!" He looked up and stood right. "I'll win! Even if et costs me my life!" he shouted. "Like you wish idiot." I said and putted out my right arm again. "You lose Sasuke." I clutched him in the hand shaped chakra and squeezed him."Moron!" He laughed. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke behind me. I looked before me and saw that I just burned piece of wood. "What?"Shit, thought I. "I already told you that I won't give up." I saw changing Sasuke's look from maliciously to deathly-frightened. He had already seen it. "You asked for it Sasuke." I must, thought I. A fifth tail was formed as a result of which miniature became larger. "You will lose Sasuke." I beat my hand the ground in whit the result that the ground started to boom, no second later the hand shaped chakra came out of the ground and took Sasuke. He didn't burn, because I stopped that. "Well, I thought that I would burn." "If you want I can burn you right away." _


End file.
